


Always By Your Side

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Crying, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Reader comforts Rowena after Billie leavesSet during 13x19





	Always By Your Side

You’d never seen a more heartbreaking sight. Rowena, on her knees, head bowed as tears streamed down her face. The only thing even more heartbreaking had been moments earlier when she’d asked Billie—Death—with acceptance and a bit of hope on her face, if she was going to take her. Your heart had stopped until Billie had told her ‘no’.

 

With Billie now gone and the tension passed, you moved towards Rowena, kneeling beside her. She didn’t show any reaction to your presence until you placed a hand on her shoulder. Immediately she leaned into your body, head on your shoulder and she cried. You wrapped an arm around her and looked up at Sam and Dean. “Mind giving us a few minutes?” you asked.

 

Dean was still processing what had happened, but Sam stood slowly. “Yeah, no problem,” he said, leading Dean from the room.

 

As soon as they were gone Rowena began crying harder, and you realized she’d been holding back, whether for their sake or hers, you weren’t sure.

 

“I’ve got you, Ro, it’s okay,” you whispered, rubbing her back.

 

“But it’s not!” she cried. “None of it’s okay! Everything I did, everything I caused and everything I lost…”

 

“Can’t be changed,” you said. “Like Billie said. Things happen and we can’t change them. But you can learn to live with it or move past it. And I’m here to help you, every step of the way.”

 

Rowena shook her head. “But you shouldn’t be.”

 

“Why not?” you asked.

 

She took a breath, her tears slowing. “What I did to Fergus… I was a horrible mother and I abandoned him. I ruined his life. I can’t change any of that. But with you… there’s still a chance.”

 

“A chance for what? You’re not making any sense to me, Ro,” you said.

 

“A chance for you to leave,” she said. You opened your mouth to protest and she held her hand up, silencing you without even a word. “Just listen. Ever since you met me, your life has been nothing but running from hunters, being chased by demons, and coming face to face with the devil himself. I dragged you into all of that. But you’re still… you can still get away from all that. From me.”

 

“Hell no,” you said.

 

“Y/N, please-” she tried.

 

“No. I’m not leaving you,” you said firmly. “So what if my life has been dangerous since I’ve met you? The world’s a dangerous place anyway. And who knows? Maybe if I’d never met you I would’ve gotten possessed by a demon or had my throat torn out by a vamp. Or maybe I’d have lived a totally normal life and been okay. But you know what  _ wouldn’t _ have happened if I’d never met you?”

 

Rowena shook her head.

 

“The worst thing possible: Never getting to know you. Never getting to meet my best friend and the love of my life. Never learning and growing and becoming the person I am today. And it’s all because of you. And I’d run head first into every danger we come across if it meant staying with you.”

 

With every word, Rowena looked more and more like she was going to cry again. And you hated the thought of making her cry, but she needed to know.

 

Blinking furiously to fight back the tears and her voice cracking, she said, “I really hate you sometimes, you bloody idiot.”

 

“No, you don’t,” you said.

 

She shook her head, tears finally slipping free. “You’re right. I could never hate you. You are an idiot, though.”

 

“But I’m your idiot,” you teased.

 

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, you are.” She wiped away the tears, taking a few calming breaths.

 

“You feeling okay?” you asked.

 

“Tired. A bit weak. But I’ll be okay,” she said.

 

“Want me to go get the boys now?”

 

“As long as you can keep from being a total sap and making me cry again.”

 

You rolled your eyes. “I’ll do my best,” you said.

 

You slowly stood. You wanted to remain there forever, holding her in your arms, trying to protect her from everything bad in the world. But that wasn’t possible. The only thing you could do was have her back, do your best to keep her safe, and hold her when she needed it.

 

You glanced around room. Considering a showdown between the most powerful witch ever and  _ Death _ had happened here, it didn’t look too bad. Although, it had been less of a showdown and more of Billie waiting for Rowena to calm down enough to talk to her.

 

Your eyes passed over her coat, the coat hanger remarkably untouched by what had happened earlier, and without a second thought you took her coat and placed it over her shoulders.

 

“Thank you,” she said. “And for what you said earlier, too.”

 

“You don’t have to thank me,” you replied. “Just don’t try to push me away again, please.”

 

She nodded. “I won’t.”

 

You pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Good.”

 

“And what you said, about me being the love of your life,” she added, “I love you, too.”

 

You smiled. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful editor (and title helper/giver), Marrilyn  
> I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
